Issi Classic
|manufacturer = Weeny |price = $360,000 $270,000 (trade price; Arena War only) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos & Arena War) |related = Brit Myni |variants = Apocalypse Issi Future Shock Issi Nightmare Issi |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic Rapid GT Classic Issi Classic |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = issi3 |handlingname = ISSI3 |textlabelname = ISSI3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = Issi }} The Weeny Issi Classic is a compact car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update, released on April 17th, 2018, during The Vespucci Job Week event.The Vespucci Job Plus 3 New Vehicles Now Available - Rockstar Newswire Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Issi Classic is a caricature of the original BMC Mini. Its door handles and tail lamps allude to the . The front facade overall seems to be inspired by the as seen in its square grille and square indicators, though the grille itself seems to reference the hexagonal designs applied upwards from the Mk. 2 Mini. The chrome design in its stock grille looks similar to the grille pattern found on the 1974 Mini Clubman SRV4, and takes some inspiration from some adaptations of the Morris Mini Cooper S for rally courses and the Mercedes avant-garde grille. The painted options for the grille references earlier Mk. 1 models. Its wide tyre profile and wide track compared to its body is reminiscent to variants of the Mk. 6 and Mk. 7 Mini, as well as its fender extension options. The vehicle's interior is a unique model resembling the design seen in the Mk. 7 Mini Cooper, featuring a small radio and a Meinmacht ICE screen. It is lined with wood trim similar to the Rapid GT Classic and GT500, as well as classic dials and racing needles. Other details in the interior include window-winders, influenced from Mk III-onward Mini models, and a classic 5-speed gear lever stick (despite the vehicle having only 4 gears). The car features a European-style front license plate similar in style to the Fagaloa and Pigalle. This cannot be modified, however the California-style rear one can. Both plates will display the same text. When the suspension is upgraded, all four wheels' camber will increase. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' As expected from a small, compact car, the vehicle is a very nimble, agile vehicle. Its "biggest" feature being its small size, allows it to pass through tight spaces, including interiors, without trouble, similar in fashion to the Panto. As a result of its size, it is also one of the lightest four-wheeled vehicles in the entire game, allowing it to pickup speed very quickly. In terms of acceleration, the vehicle dominates most of the vehicles within the Compacts class, surpassing even the standard Issi, partially due to its lighter weight, but also down to a much faster shifting speed. On the other hand, its lack of a 5th gear prevents it from reaching its full potential, despite having a very high revving engine in comparison to the Issi, resulting in a relatively low top speed for its class. The shortened wheelbase and small wheels give the vehicle very nippy handling and allow it to corner at an instant, and the front-engine, front-wheel drive configuration appears to give this vehicle excellent traction on the road, though turning a corner too aggressively will result the car to spin out very easily. Off-road wise, there isn't enough traction to tackle steep, muddy hills. The narrow profile of its wheels also prove useful in off-road conditions, however the lack of deep, off-road tread can often pose a problem to the driver. The Issi Classic appears to be powered by a very high-revving single-cam, transversely laid inline-4 with a mounted air filter and functioning timing belt. Like the real-life Mini, the engine is mounted in a front-engine, front-wheel drive configuration, coupled up to a 4-speed gearbox. Its engine sound appears to be shared with the Stinger, Stinger GT and 190z, however an extra exhaust note gives the engine an aggressive tone, similar in tone to the GT500. Interestingly, the vehicle appears to over-rev between shifting, causing the vehicle to pause, in a similar manner to the Duneloader. This issue is apparent in most of the vehicles added in the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. Like the Panto, the Issi Classic does not deform, presumably for game balancing purposes, but it does not take as few as 5-6 direct full frontal strikes from cars comparable to the Police Cruiser at high speeds before smoke begins to emit from the engine. The Issi Classic has all four advanced flags enabled'File Data': F0000: *The first causes up-shifting to occur much sooner, and at lower engine revolutions, effectively shortening shift rates. *The second causes the vehicle's engine to heavily over-rev and remain at the engine red-line for a much longer period of time before shifting, causing revolutions to fluctuate. *The third increases the vehicle's suspension "springiness", causing it to bounce excessively while driving. Its traction can be slightly increased with any "Spoiler" modification. This also applies to the roof racks, despite not being technically spoilers. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 (in-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = IssiClassic-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A Only available at the Arena Workshop. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' IssiClassic-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Issi Classic on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ArenaWar-GTAO-IssiClassic.png|The Issi Classic on the Arena War website. IssiClassic-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Issi Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club. IssiClassic-GTAO-Official.jpg|Official screenshot of the Issi Classic. IssiClassic-Issi-GTAO-Comparison-front.png|Comparison between the Issi (left) and Issi Classic. (Rear quarter view) Video Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Issi Classic is featured in its dedicated Adversary Mode, The Vespucci Job, as the runner's car. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos and Arena War, for $360,000. **Can be also purchased for $270,000 as a trade price, as a Sponsorship Tier reward in the Arena War Career. *Can be one of the vehicles found randomly inside The Diamond Casino & Resort public parking garage, as such it will also be locked from the player. Trivia General *Like its modern variant, the vehicle is named after , the designer of the original Mini. **Also like its modern variant, the Issi Classic's default radio station is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *With the correct modifications, one can modify the car to resemble 's iconic Mini. *When the engine is turned on, it uses the same ignition sound effect shared with the Stirling GT. *The "Track Day", "Basic Sponsors" and "Arrow Racer" liveries use the same registration number, 69. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *With the correct modifications, the player has the option to remove both of the licence plates, making it illegal on the road. *The special variant of the Issi Classic that appears in the Business Battle has the licence plate "C607287R", which is a reference to Mr. Bean's Iconic Mini and two licence plates it was registered under. 'C607' is the first half of the licence plate used in the 1997 Mr. Bean movie, while '287R' was the second half of the licence plate used in a majority of the original TV series. *The two Issi Classics that can be chosen as getaway vehicles in The Diamond Casino Heist finale are painted in red and blue, with a white roof. This is a reference to the iconic tube chase scene in , in which the two police motorbikes chase three Mini Coopers (real life counterpart of the Issi Classic) painted in red, blue, and white. See Also *Issi - modern counterpart. *Myni - another Mini-based vehicle appearing in earlier GTA titles. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series Category:Vehicles manufactured by Weeny Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Compacts Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online